~Mastering the Basic Skills of Cooking~
Why should I Master Cooking? When you cook, you can eat food, and when you eat food, it will heal lost HPs (Hitpoints). Knowing how to cook your own food is essential early in the game. It's also very handy later on if you need to eat something and can't afford to buy something to eat. As you gain more cooking XP, you'll become a better cook. You won't burn your food as much, and you'll be able to make more complicated and interesting dishes as you progress. You'll also be able to cook a greater variety of foods. Let's say you've got high fishing XP and catch lobsters. You can't cook them without a cooking level of 40! If you want to sell your lobster rather than eat it, you'll probably get more money for a cooked one. You'll also be able to cook energy-packed foods like anchovy pizza, which is great for healing yourself after a battle. You can also sell your high-level creations to rake in the GPs. Where Can I Cook Food? Almost every city and village in RuneScape has a range you can use to cook your food. You can also cook over an open fire if you've got some logs and a tinderbox. Can I Join a Guild? Sure, if you have level 32 cooking! The cooking guild is located west of Varrock. Once you enter, you'll have access to a flour mill, water, ranges, ingredients, and supplies like dishes and pans. Besides the level requirement, you need to wear a chef's hat before you can enter. What Items Can I Cook? These 2 charts shows you the different foods you can cook, the level needed, and the amount of healing delivered to your Hitpoints (HPs) once you cook the food. Below the charts are some RuneScape recipes and the XP rate per food cooked. RuneScape Recipes You can whip up these tasty dishes with a few ingrediants and some heat! Bread 1. '''Pick some grain. Take it to a windmill to make flour. '''2. Use a pot to pick up the flour you have made. 3'.' Buy a bucket or a jug and fill it with water from a sink or fountain. 4. Mix the flour and water to make bread dough. 5. '''Bake the bread dough in a range. '''Pie 1. Mix flour (see Bread above) and water to make pastry dough. 2. Place the dough in an empty pie dish. 3. Add your choice of filling to the empty pie: redberry, apple, or meat. 4. Bake the pie in a range. Cake 1. Mix flour (see Bread instructions), eggs, and milk together in a cake tin. 2. Bake the cake in a range. 3. Buy some chocolate and add it to the cake. (optional) Stew 1. Get a bowl and fill it with water from a sink or fountain. 2. Pick a potato and place it in the bowl. 3. Cook some meat and add it to the bowl. 4. Cook the stew in a range or over a fire. Pizza 1. Mix flour (see Bread instructions) and water to make a pizza base. 2. Buy a tomato and add it to the pizza. 3'''. Buy some cheese and add it to the pizza. '''4. Cook the pizza in a range. 5. Add your choice of toppings to the pizza. XP Rates for Each Item Cooked •Anchovies: 30 xp per item cooked •Meat: 30 xp per item cooked •Shrimp: 30 xp per item cooked •Chicken: 30 xp per item cooked •Sardine: 40 xp per item cooked •Bread: 40 xp per item cooked •Herring: 50 xp per item cooked •Redberry Pie: 78 xp per item cooked •Trout: 70 xp per item cooked •Pike: 80 xp per item cooked •Meat Pie: 110 xp per item cooked •Salmon: 90 xp per item cooked •Stew: 117 xp per item cooked •Tuna: 100 xp per item cooked •Apple Pie: 130 xp per item cooked •Wine: 200 xp per item made •Pizza: 143 xp per item cooked •Lobster: 120 xp per item cooked •Cake: 180 xp per item cooked •Swordfish: 140 xp per item cooked •Meat Pizza: 169 xp per item cooked •Chocolate Cake: 210 xp per item cooked •Anchovy Pizza: 182 xp per item cooked ~Info from: Runescape, The Official Handbook (2006), www.tip.it/runescape~